Dawn's Standards
by SparkingSpirit
Summary: Does Ash live up to Dawn's Standards?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Fixed all the mistakes I made.

My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my story.

This life was liberating for me. Living without my parents, I felt as if I had no one to tell me what to do. I made friends pretty quickly and spent most of my time hanging out and battling. I'd like to consider myself handsome and I was a Pokemon Master. Many of my girlfriends (even Misty) have told me that their favorite part of my body is my ass, which is firm and shapely. Admittedly, my downfall physically is my penis. My dick is below average size and (although I like to think that I know how to use it well) I can tell it is not up to the standards that many women set in that category. Anyways, throughout the year I had tried my luck with a few different women when I met Dawn.

She was attractive, not the hottest girl I'd ever met but she had a body that did all it could to pack as much as it could onto her tiny frame. She had toned legs that were reminiscent of the days she spent on the soccer field and they led up to an ass that curved out from her legs in a way that could make me hard just from looking at it. Her breasts were average sized but would certainly do for me. Another thing about Dawn was that she claimed to love guys butts, so much that she had already told me this in the first couple days of knowing each other. So I figured that I would probably meet her standards in this category.

I had met Dawn a couple days before this story starts and I was interested immediately. She had a very outgoing personality; she was the kind of girl who would dominate the conversation. We had hung out a few times, but had never hooked up, when I ran into her on campus and she asked if I wanted to go hang out.

Dawn's best friend at this point was named Iris, a purplette who was only about an inch taller than Dawn herself. She was attractive also and I definitely would have tried for her if I had not already been pursuing Dawn. The three of us were hanging out in her room that day; it was one of those awkward situations where everyone knew that me and Dawn wanted to hook up, but Dawn had nowhere else to go so she stayed in the room anyway. We were having fun just hanging out, listening to music and talking, but I really wanted to fuck Dawn.

Finally - when Dawn was facing the other way, looking at the computer - Dawn motioned towards me with one finger and mouthed "Come here". I made my move. Dawn was sitting on her bed (beds in the hotel rooms sat pretty high) and I was standing up so we were at almost the same height. I moved in between her legs and started to kiss her. Immediately her hands found my ass.

"Ooh, baby," Dawn said in a sexy, sultry voice that made Dawn turn back around from the computer to look. "Oh this is a fine ass, baby."

Dawn continued groping at my butt. Dawn giggled and I expected her to leave, but the little bitch just turned back to the computer, still giggling. I was pretty embarrassed that she was in the room while we were making out, especially since I was having my body fondled and commented on aloud, but I had been waiting to hook up with Dawn so I just kept with it.

"Mmm.. I just wanna slap that ass babe," she said and gave me a little spank on the butt. Dawn turned around again. "Are you seeing this ass?" Dawn asked Iris. Dawn had stopped making out with me altogether now and she was just groping my ass through my gym shorts.

"Yeah, it looks pretty sexy with your hands on it," Dawn said.

I wondered if I was in the Reverse World. What was Dawn's business with all this exactly? And was I detecting some sort of sexual tension between the two of them?

Dawn quickly turned me around and pulled my hips toward her, grinding my ass into her pelvis. It was all starting to seem very strange. There was rap music playing from the computer and I felt like we were grind-dancing, only I was the girl. Iris was still watching. Dawn was still groping.

Her hands started wandering from my hips forwards; I was getting excited, I just wished Iris would leave. Why was she still watching?

"Mmm baby lets see what you got up front-.. oh my God." Her hands found my dick. "What the hell is this?!"

Iris and I were confused, "What?" I asked.

"Is this your cock?" she asked, entirely too loudly, "Is this really the fuckin' size of your cock or am I feeling on a toothpick right now?"

Iris started cracking up at the desk and before I could answer, she butted in, "A toothpick?! Haha, jeez how small is it?!"

"It's fuckin' tiny! I can't believe it! I was actually about to fuck the smallest dick in the world. I kind of want to do it now, just so I can say I did, I probably wouldn't feel anything though."

"Haha, you wouldn't even know when he had put it in!"

I was absolutely humiliated. My cheeks had turned dark red and the girls let me know it by ridiculing me for that too. I couldn't believe how this day had turned out. Dawn was still fondling my dick, as if trying to find more of it somewhere, "There's got to be more of this this down here somewhere," she razzed me and Iris laughed still harder.

"I wanna see it!" Iris said.

"No, I don't wanna see his tiny cock," Dawn said, but then her hands found my butt again, "I would like to see that ass though. Hey slut," (I apparently had a new nickname) "I want you to get naked, but keep your back to me, I don't want anything to do with that little dick of yours."

"Dawn, come on-" but my argument was quelled before it could start by a sharp slap on my ass.

"You better do what I fuckin' tell you to do you little bitch, or I'll tell the whole school how small your fuckin' dick is."

She had me. She knew all of my friends; how could I ever live it down if they found out that I had a small dick?

"Look how about-" An even harder slap on my ass let me know there was no argument. Dawn had moved in towards me anyway so they had me surrounded. I started to take off my shirt, and Dawn let out a giggle. When it was off, she grabbed me and started running her hands over my chest, arms and back.

"Kick off your shoes," she ordered and I obliged. "I'll handle the rest," she said. She hooked her thumbs into my waistband on either hip. She was behind me, still sitting on the bed but I could see her face in the mirror across the room. We made eye contact and she gave me a teasing smile. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for humiliation.

In one smooth motion she pulled my shorts and boxers to my feet. I looked at Iris standing in front of me. She was looking at my dick and already laughing so hard that she wasn't even making any noise. She was trying to formulate a sentence but her laughter was consuming every word.

"Oh my God.. Dawn it's... sooooo small..." she held her thumb in index finger close together to demonstrate how small it was.

"Don't talk to me about it," Dawn said. I looked into the mirror. Dawn's eyes were down on my ass, visually molesting it. Soon her hands followed suit and started groping first the left cheek, then the right. Then she aligned her middle finger with my ass crack and pushed in ever so slightly. Not inserting, just grabbing my attention. I immediately straightened up and gasped slightly.

Dawn laughed, "No need to worry slut, I'm not gonna do anything bad... or am I?" She gave me a serious look in the mirror and then started laughing, spanking my ass again. "Ooh, you get to watch it jiggle when its naked," she said and slapping my ass to make it jiggle again.

By now Iris had finally regained her composure, "Dawn, please.. Please look at how small his dick is.. Please, its absolutely pathetic."

Dawn sighed and looked at me in the mirror, "Well, I wanted to just play with your ass and pretend that there was at least a normal sized dick on the other side but I guess that's not gonna work, is it? Hmm..what to do.."

The mirror was just high enough that she couldn't see my dick's reflection. She joked around a little bit, pretending to peek at my dick in the mirror but I knew she could only be looking at my lower stomach.

"Ok slut, turn around," the jury had decided, I was to turn around and have my penis size ridiculed by two girls who I didn't even know that well. But I had to face it, did I have any other options at this point?

"Oh.. my.. God!" Dawn looked truly shocked, "that is... pathetic! Oh my God that is the smallest dick I have ever seen in my life! Impossible, it can't be real!"

Iris was laughing again, "I told you it was fuckin' sad."

"Hell yeah its sad. I'd feel bad for him if he wasn't such a little slut." Her hands reached around my waist to administer a hard slap on my ass to let me know that she did not feel bad for me in the slightest. "I mean wow.. haven't you heard of Extenze?"

They were laughing so hard at my expense, I was starting to wish it would grow a little just so it didn't look so damn small! All their ridiculing was just making it shrink farther back into it's shell.

"Oh my God, I have to show my mom this," Dawn said.

Wait.

"What?! You can't tell your mom about my dick size!"

"Oh really? Are you really in a position to tell me what to do?" Dawn said, and her fingers worked their way across my cheeks until they found my crack. I flinched.

"Two for flinching," she slapped my ass twice.

There was nothing I could do, they had total control over me. I was completely naked and at Dawn's mercy. I had never felt so powerless before.

Dawn pulled out her phone and before I knew what was happening she had snapped a picture of my dick.

"Hehe alright let's see how it looks.. Well, the picture doesn't quite do it justice, it'll be hard for my mom to get a feel for how small this fucking cock is if she can't see it live."

"Dawn.. Look, I'm sorry my dick isn't big enough for you, but-"

"Big enough for me? That pathetic excuse for a penis isn't big enough for a 5-year-old. You should quit now and trade cocks with a gerbil." Dawn was just cracking up at every word Dawn uttered, cheering her on. "Alright, where's the send button?"

"Dawn please don't do this!"

"Hey!" Dawn shouted and slapped my dick, "you have no say in this, little-dick. I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I wanna do because you are too much of a bitch to stop me."

Now I was mad. My testosterone finally started kicking in. I was twice this bitch's size, I could take her. I didn't need to take this shit from her. I manned up and tried to grab the phone away from her. Big mistake.

Dawn saw it coming and immediately kicked me in the balls. The kick wasn't extremely hard, but it was enough to render me defenseless. Together, Dawn and Iris wrestled me to the ground and held me there.

"You wanna fight bitch?" Dawn was holding my arms down and I was grimacing in pain. Dawn put the phone right up in front of my face. Pikachu tried to back me up, but Axew and Piplup held him down.

Send to Mom?

She hit the send button.

Sending.. sending.. message sent.

I gave up any attempts of struggle, "You win Dawn, I'll play your game, I give up". And I rolled up into the fetal position.

There was silence for a second and then all the sudden Iris started tickling my sides, "See, its more fun when you play the game right?"

"No.. stop.." I tried but I couldn't stop laughing. Soon Dawn joined in and I was jerking all over the floor violently but I couldn't fight off all four hands at once. Quickly the tickling turned to groping and all the sudden I had four small hands exploring my ass and dick. Every once in a while, one of them would poke at my side, causing me to jerk violently. They found that hilarious.

Ding!

Dawn's cell phone received a text message and we all remembered the text she had just sent.

"Ohhh! Lets see what my mom had to say about you, little-dick."

Seriously, what kind of fucked-up relationship did this girl have with her mother? She sends her pictures of the dicks of guys she hooks up with? What's going on here?

"Hahahahahaaaa! Dawn! Look what she said!" She showed the text to Iris, who started cracking up as well.

"What did she say? Let me see!"

They showed me the screen and it read:

Mom:Why did you send me a picture of a baby's dick?

I was absolutely humiliated.

"Ooh, I'm gonna text back that its a picture of a dick of a guy who's in the room with me now, who's actually 10! At least, the rest of him looks like he's 10, haha." She turned to me, " are you really just a huge 5-year-old? Haha, even a 5-year-old would be ashamed of that cock."

"He's just such a child!" Iris laughed loudly.

After she texted her mom back the girls went back to fondling me. Then they decided it would be a good idea to make me stand up and parade my 'fine ass' and 'tiny cock' around the room for their 'viewing pleasure'.

All the sudden a ringing came from Dawn's computer. It was her Skype! Dawn went to get the call and Iris rushed me into the bathroom so the person calling wouldn't see me. I was extremely grateful for this act of kindness. So thankful that I actually thanked her. I felt like such a bitch, thanking a girl half my size for not letting some stranger see me naked, after she had had the pleasure of seeing and touching whatever she wanted on my naked body for the last 30 minutes.

"Don't get used to it, you childish slut," Iris said, smiling. She started fondling my ass cheeks.

Dawn called into the bathroom to tell us who had called on Skype. It was Dawn's mom, she wanted to see 'the small dick boy' on video. It was official: my day couldn't get any worse.

Iris called me over, "C'mere bitch". She grabbed me by the dick with two fingers - index and thumb - and led me to the computer screen. There was a little delay on the feed so about a second after I walked in front of the camera Dawn's mom burst out laughing.

While they all laughed at my expense and ridiculed my penis size, I was studying Dawn's mom. They all teased me. I wish I could say that I was numb to the embarrassment by now, but the farther they took it, the worse I felt.

"Wait mom, let me turn him around, he actually has a nice ass." She turned me around and her mother concurred, I had a very nice ass. Apparently she wished she could be there to spank it herself, but she would settle for watching Dawn bend me over and spank me. Which Dawn proceeded to do. There are few things more humiliating than being bent over in front of a camera and being spanked by a girl half your size, while her mother who you have never met watches and cheers it on. I can attest to that.

While I was still bent over, Dawn reached between my legs and squeezed my balls. This caused me to flinch.

"Two for flinching." Two more spanks and a lot more laughter followed.

"Alright, alright.." Johanna said, "turn him around again and let's see if this thing grows at all."

Dawn agreed that that would be a great idea and they turned me around and began fondling my dick.

"Oh do you like that baby? Do you like our small hands rubbing on your even smaller cock? Do you like it when I cover your whole dick and tiny balls with my one small hand?" I was incredibly embarrassed by what they were saying, but I was loving the fact that I was finally getting my dick stroked so I just remained silent. I let out a moan.

They giggled, "Oh, little-dick likes the massage, doesn't he? Oh look, his dick is finally growing a little!"

"Is it?" Dawn's mom said, "I can't tell, maybe its cause I'm watching it on the screen."

"No, you can't see it getting any bigger here either mom, but I can feel it getting hard. God damn this is a small dick, Brian. Seriously? You can't do any better than this?"

"I.. I can't help.." I was in such extreme pleasure that I couldn't even speak.

"Oh, the little slut can't talk.." they all jeered me but I didn't care anymore. I was hard as a rock, even though they continuously asked if I was ever going to grow any. Finally, Dawn let Iris handle the cock stroking duties and she put her mouth on my balls and started sucking them seductively. I was about to cum.

Dawn's mom was still watching, "Hey let's see if there's any cum in those tiny balls!" Dawn's hand reached up through my legs and started playing with my ass cheeks, fondling and squeezing them, giving my ass a light slap every now and then to make sure I remembered that she was boss. Finally, the ball sucking, dick stroking and ass fondling became too much and I busted (what I thought was) a huge load, all over the desk. Dawn luckily directed my cock away from the computer so I came all over a Dawn's biology notebook instead. I felt like I was spurting cum for an hour, but when I finally finished, Dawn's mom's voice came from the computer.

"Is that it?"

They all laughed. Even Glameow seemed to be laughing at me.

"What do you expect from such a tiny dick?"

"You can't fit much in those little balls."

Now that I had cum, my dick started shrinking from the embarrassment even more than before and it had gone so far back into my foreskin that it almost looked like I was uncircumcised.

"Oh, don't go hiding like that!" Dawn said to my dick, "don't be scared, we won't hurt you. Well, at least we don't normally hurt dicks but a little guy like you.." she slapped/grabbed my dick and balls in one swoop of her arm. I cringed as she squeezed them. "Clean up the fuckin mess you just made you easy little whore.. Now!" she slapped my ass hard, "and you owe me a notebook".

I quickly got paper towels from the bathroom and got to work cleaning up the desk while the three women all conversed about my body as if I wasn't in the room.

"It's too bad," Dawn's mom said, "he has such a nice body, such a great ass. If only he didn't have such a small dick. That's really the deal breaker."

Dawn responded, "yeah, I was gonna fuck him until I felt his dick.. No way, Jose."

Finally, I finished cleaning up the mess and threw the paper towels away.

"All done bitch?"

"Yes, ma'am"

Dawn smiled and started laughing a little, "I like that. I like that slut, you should call me ma'am. I own you, you're like my slave now you know that right? I own you."

"Yes, ma'am. You own me."

"Good, now bend over the desk. I need to spank you for making such a mess.. yes, you've been a naughty little boy.. there you go.. ooh look at these cheeks.. just begging for it.. how does that feel... well I'm glad it hurts, the next one's gonna hurt even more my little slut.. yes, its only gonna get worse from here..."


	2. Chapter 2

Shorter than the first, but hope you still enjoy it. Also I fixed the first chapter to be less confusing than it was.

"Can you see anything?"

"No, nothing."

"Not even a little bit of light?"

"No its pitch black."

"Ok, good." Dawn tightened the blindfold around my eyes anyway for good measure and slapped my naked butt firmly. Unknown to me, Buneary was doing the same to Pikachu. She spoke to her roommate Iris, "Ok we're gonna turn the slut around 10 times so he has no idea where he is." My name's Ash Ketchum, as you know, but Dawn says that I'm too weak of a person to be deserving of a real identity. Like I'd let her get away with that.

My world started spinning around, faster and faster. I heard Dawn and Iris giggling as the spinning caused my butt to jiggle and my dick to bounce. I'm in great shape; I have a lean but muscular, athletic build and am slightly over six feet tall. Unfortunately I have quite a small penis, something Dawn and her friends would never let me live down. I do have a great ass though, one that all the women in my life have loved, although none as much as Dawn. She never would let me forget that it was a little on the large side, however, always telling me that it was phat with a P-H.

Dawn and Iris took turns spinning me and throwing me violently around the room, grabbing at my ass and dick every chance they got. Within moments I had no idea where I was. What I didn't realize was that while they were spinning me, Dawn had opened the door to her hotel room and casually put me out into the hall way of her all female hotel building. She had thought it out so well that she had allowed me to wear one piece of clothing: socks. I had thought at the time that she was trying to be nice, allowing me that one piece of clothing to keep warm in the frigid air conditioning in the hotel, but I would soon find out that she had done so to make sure that I couldn't tell the difference between the floor of her hotel room and the one in the hall.

Unaware that I was standing in the hall way of an all girls hotel, completely naked and blindfolded, I waited patiently for an order. All I heard was a door slam right in front of me.

"Dawn?"

"You can take off the blindfold now my slutty little boy toy," her voice was muffled and I realized it was coming from being a door. I took off the blindfold and immediately realized where I was and turned bright red. I was completely naked in the hallway! Thank god the hallway was empty, except for Pikachu.

I started freaking out, "Dawn! You have to let us in! You can't do this to us, anyone could see us here, I could get in trouble!"

"PIKACHU!" The only response our pleas got out of the girls was constant shrieks of laughter.

A door opened down the hall. 'Fuck!' I thought. "Dawn! Let us in!". I recognized the girl's voice from down the hall. Thank god, it was Ursula from down the hall. At least she had already seen me naked before and was unlikely to get me in trouble or something. She saw me and started cracking up.

"Is that you little dick?" she called me by one of the most humiliating of all my nicknames, "Oh my god, Zoey you have to come see this. Remember the slut I was telling you about.."

Zoey emerged from Ursula's room and started laughing too. "Oh my god, it really is tiny!" The two girls starting walking towards me.

"Dawn, let me in!" More laughter, this time from both inside Dawn's room and out in the hall way.

"Oh I wouldn't expect Dawn to be doing you any favors, little dick," Zoey said, "here, Ashy, meet my friend from back home. Candice, this is little dick, little dick-Candice."

Candice gave me a a huge grin and started speaking to me in a patronizing tone, "Why hello there," she spoke to me like I was a three year old, "well I've heard so much about you little dick, I'm just glad to see for myself how true the story is. I have to say, that has got to be the smallest cock I have ever seen."

"Well it's a little cold in the hallway.." I tried to defend myself, as Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"Especially when you're naked!" Ursula exclaimed and slapped my bare ass. Zoey immediately lifted up Pikachu. "Don't feel left out, Pika..." She said in a soothing voice, as she rubbed his body. Ursula and Candice held back laughter. "He's so small..." they said to themselves, embarrassing Pikachu.

They continued on making fun of me and Pikachu's penis sizes for about five minutes, all the while groping our bodies and calling us sluts. Finally, they had to go to wherever their destination was and they moved along. Megan assured me that she would love to see more of me in the future. Pikachu couldn't take much more of this, and sent them flying with a Thunder attack.

Dawn was still showing no interest in letting us back into the room. This was insane, it was 1 o'clock in the morning on a school night, we needed to go back to my hotel!

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the door, now!" I commanded, Pikachu's tail glowed ironically as it slammed on the door multiple times. The girls kept giggling, until I said, "Bust it open with Volt Tackle!"

That was enough to shatter the door to pieces, and shock Dawn and Iris. They merely laughed at us, along with Buneary. But that was all about to change...

Pikachu rushed towards Buneary and pinned her down near my clothes, before flicking them to me with his tail. He then started thrusting into her with his tail.

"BU-Buneaaaary!" She moaned.

I then threw a Pokeball in the air, and released my Charizard. The first thing he saw was me nude, and then he snickered at me.

"Charizard! This isn't the time!" Ash shouted. "Grab Iris, now!" He swooped towards the dark skinned girl and pinned her to the wall, before slashing off all her clothes.

Meanwhile I ran towards Dawn and placed her on the bed, thrusting into her. I may have been small, but I knew how to use it.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" I smirked at her, while still plowing into her. I also pinched her nipples and twisted them while doing so.

"Y-Yes! It doooes!" she cried out in pleasure, as Iris watched it all, turned on.

Iris suppressed a few moans, but Charizard didn't let her relieve herself. Finally, Pikachu was done with Buneary, and cast her aside like a rag doll.

"I-I'm about to cum!" Dawn yelled, but at that moment, I went out of her. She pouted. "Why'd you stooooop?" she whined.

"You said you didn't want a 'small cock'," I taunted. "Did you change your mind already?"

She still seemed too aroused to answer, so I put back on my clothes, and as I opened the door, Iris and Dawn begged me to pleasure them. I took a few steps back, getting their hopes up, but then I said, "Get lost, you bitch. First, give me a good name around the school, or I'll tell everyone you two like 'small cocks', especially mine...which is true."

Iris quickly grabbed Dawn and rushed the two out of the room in a hurry. Pikachu, Charizard, and I walked out of the room right after they scampered away like little pussies.

From that day on, no one ever called me "small dick" or any other variations of it. I had my good name back...


End file.
